This invention relates to prostaglandin derivatives and to a process for preparing them.
The prostaglandins and analogs are well-known organic compounds derived from prostanoic acid which has the following structure and atom numbering ##STR3##
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the invention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from pending and commonly owned allowed U.S. application Ser. No. 819,857 filed July 28, 1977, for which the issue fee has been paid, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,667 under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).
For background, see for example Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968) and Pace-Asciak et al., Biochem. 10, 3657 (1971). Subsequent to this invention there appeared a publication on 6-ketoprostaglandin F.sub.1.alpha. by Pace-Asciak, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 98, 2348 (1976) and a publication on "PGX" (alternatively 6,9.alpha.-oxido-9.alpha.,15.alpha.-dihydroxyprosta(Z)5, (E)13-dienoic acid) by E. J. Corey et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 99, 2006 (1977).